Pamiętacie ich?
Odcinek 28 My Small Restaurant Agata: 'Witajcie to już finał My Small Restaurant. Dzisiaj nie będzie przypomnienia co było w ostatnim odcinku. Heather i Trent walczą teraz o wygraną w różnych kategoriach. Zobaczymy dzisiaj wszystkich loozerów z My Small Restaurant. Ale zobaczymy i tych co nie dostali się do My Small Restaurant. A teraz nie przeciągajmy tylko porozmawiajmy z naszymi loozerami. ''kamera zwraca się na kanapy z przegranymi 'Agata: '''Na początek najpierw połączymy się z naszą korespondentką. Ze światem zewnętrznym Sadie! I Haroldem. Dodam że dzięki nim zostałam sama z studiu. ''połączenie z Sadie 'Sadie: '''Hej działa już to? '''Kamerzysta: '''Tak od około 30 sekund. '''Sadie: '''Witaj Agato! Witajcie loozerzy, witajcie widzowie. '''Heather: '''Hej tego nie było w kontrakcie że będę rozmawiała z loo.... to znaczy z moimi przyjaciółmi hej wam! '''Sadie: '''Doobra... Jak chcesz... '''Heather: '''To o co chcesz mnie zapytać? '''Sadie: '''No jak się czujesz jak finalistka na przykład? '''Heather: '''Cudownie! Tylko dlaczego Trent też jest w finale. '''Sadie: '''Bo to finał i muszą być dwie osoby w finale. '''Heather: '''Mniejsza o to. '''Sadie: '''Dobra zanim zadam kolejne pytanie zagramy w "Czy znasz naszych loozerów"! '''Heather: '''A na czym to polega? '''Sadie: 'Że jak źle odpowiesz na pytanie to zjedziesz z tego wagonika w którym siedzisz z tego zbocza. pokazują to zbocze 'Heather: '''Chyba mnie nie popchniesz? '''Sadie: '''Jeżeli odpowiesz źle to tak. '''Heather: '''Dobra to dawaj mi to pytanie! '''Sadie: '''Dobrze w którym odcinku odpadł Alejandro i które zajął miejsce? '''Heather: '''Czekaj odpadł w odcinku 2. Wiem bo na niego głosowałam. ''w studiu 'Brooke: '''Haha brawo Heather. '''Alejandro: '''Ja to sobie zapamiętam! ''znowu audycja. 'Heather: '''Zajął 25 miejsce! '''Sadie: 'Źle. Sadie popycha wagonik a on toczy się z strone zbocza 'Heather: '''Nie! Nie! Nieeeee. '''Sadie: '''Jak widzimy Heather jedzie teraz w dół zbocza, a ja oddaje głos do studia. ''znowu studio 'Agata: '''O to było genialne! ''cała sala śmieje się 'Izzy: '''Najlepsze było to jak pooooleciała w dół. Hahaha genialne. '''Owen: '''Ja się ciesze że nie muszę tam być. Mam za słaby żołądek na to! '''Duncan: '''Kto wpuścił takich frajerów do finału! No błagam was to ja powinienem być w finale! '''Courtney: '''Nie to ja powinnam być w finale! To niesprawiedliwe! '''Agata: '''Ale wiesz Courtny nie udało ci się i chyba musisz się z tym pogodzić. '''Courtney: '''Nie tylko dwie osoby mają dobre strategie ja i Heather i to nasz powinien być finał! '''Kathy: '''Skoro tak sądzisz? '''Agata: '''Courtney, czeka cię zabawa chcesz wziąść w niej udział? '''Courtney: '''Nie. ''Stażysta wypycha miotłą i broni się stołkiem jednocześnie przed Courtney 'Courtney: '''No dobra, dobra. '''Agata: '''Jak chcesz możesz zaśpiewać albo przejechać się naszym Niedokończonym Rollercosterem do Chin! '''Courtney: '''Wybieram piosenkę. ''piosenka Courtney ''Courtney: ''' ''To ja powinnam być w finale. A nie Trent, ani Heather, '' ''ja walczyłam, ale drużyna tego '' ''nie uszanowała. Wywalili mnie zaraz po zadaniu z gotowania. A ja nie będę dłużej siedzieć, aż '' ''któryś z nich wygraa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Teraz tu jestem z tymi przegranymi A to ja powinnam być w finale-ee-ee. Dzięki wam niczego nie wygrała-aa-am. A to ja powinnam wygrać to-oo-oooo-oo. koniec 'Agata: '''Piękna piosenka tylko dlaczego nie o finalistach? '''Courtney: '''Wymieniłam ich raz. ''Courtney przechodzi obok nieskończonej kolejki do Chin 'Courtney: '''I tak ja powinnam to wygrać. '''Ezekiel: '''Ale co? ''Niechcący popycha Courtney do kolejki i Courtney rusza w dziewiczy rejs do Chin (przez jądro ziemi) 'Duncan: '''Courtney! ''wchodzi do drugiego wagonika 'Duncan: '''Już do ciebie jadę! '''Agata: '''Dobra...to było dziwne. '''Katie: '''No okropnie szkoda że nie ma tutaj Sadie. '''Agata: '''Zanim zobaczymy wywiad Harolda z Trentem, ja porozmawiam z McKey! '''McKey: '''Hej Agata, hej ludzie. '''Agata: '''Hej McKey. Na początku powiem że przez wielu byłaś typowana na zwycięzce My Small Restaurant! '''McKey: '''O dziękiii to bardzo miłe. '''Agata: '''Mamy tu internetowe połączenie z naszą słuchaczką Melissą! ''połączenie 'Melissa: '''To ty powinnaśbyćw finale, a nie ta (cenzura) ''koniec połączenia 'McKey: '''Dzięki chyba. '''Agata: '''A jak podsumujesz swoją przygodę w programie? '''McKey: '''Było fajnie, ale wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy. '''Bridgette: '''Nie mogę płakać, nie mogę płakać. '''Lindsay: '''Ja też nie mogę. '''Vera: '''To takie smutne. ''we trzy zaczynają płakać. 'Agata: '''Mamy drobne problemy natury technicznej więc pokażemy teraz wywiad Harolda z Trentem. ''wiwiad Harolda 'Harold: '''Hej witajcie tu mówi do was suuuper Harold. '''LeShawna: '''Ej skarbeńku postaraj się! '''Harold: '''Dobrze kruszynko..., więc teraz pokażemy wam ekskluzywny wywiad z Trentem. '''Trent: '''Dlaczego wsadziliście mnie do wagonika nad tym stromym wzgrzem. '''Harold: '''Jak odpowiesz źle to się o tym dowiesz. '''LeShawna: '''Zadawaj żesz to pytanie i chodźmy do studia. Zimno tutaj. '''Harold: '''Już okruszku. Jako która odpadła LeShawna i które zajeła miejsce. '''Trent: '''Odpadła niestety w odcinku 1, a miejsce 24? '''LeShawna: '''Nie! Żegnaj Trent. '''Trent: '''Jak to żegnaj. ''LeShawna popycha wagonik z Trentem, a on ztacza się po zboczu 'Trent: '''Au, au, au! Gweeeen. ''znowu w studiu 'Gwen: '''Nic mu nie jest? '''Agata: '''Pewnie jest, ale zgodził sięna udział w programie więc jesteśmy kryci. '''Brooke: '''Ciekawa jestem tylko co znaczy ta lawina. '''Agata: '''Jaka lawina? '''Brooke: '''No ta co wylatuje z tej dzióry. '''Agata: '''Nie no zabije tych konstruktorów dokopali się do Mont Everestu! Mont Everest '''Stażysta: '''Mówiłem że Chiny są bardziej w prawo. '''Courtney: '''Na reszcie powietrze. '''Stażysta: '''Ej co ty tutaj robisz? '''Courtney: '''Zostałam zmuszona żeby tutaj się dostać. '''Duncan: '''Juuuż idę kochanie. ''Duncan wpada na Courtney, a oni spadają z góry. 'Stażysta: '''Ja tego nie widziałem. Studio ''w studiu pada śnieg 'Agata: '''Brr to chyab na tyle i żegnam was do ostatniego odciinka My Small Restaurant!!! '''Policjant: '''To jest twoje? '''Agata: '''Tak, a co? '''Policjant: '''Musisz się pozbyć tego śniegu inaczej dostaniesz mandat. ''koniec Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant